


Double Date

by VenusNights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Shiro and Allura being dorks, background klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusNights/pseuds/VenusNights
Summary: A Modern AU where Lance and Keith make their best friends, Shiro and Allura, go on a double date with them.





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first Voltron fanfic ever. I really only wrote it because I fucking HATED s8. Also because I love Shallura so much and I had time on my hands to write lol. ANYWAYS, please enjoy and give constructive criticism back because I could use some.

“Allura! We’re going on a date!” Lance shouted as he swung open Allura’s apartment door.  
“LANCE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT KEY IS FOR EMERGENCIES ONLY!?” Allura shouted as she walked out of her bedroom. “Also, how many times do I have to mention to you that you and I would never work out?”  
“I don’t mean just me and you, I mean a double date! Remember that guy I’ve been dating for like two months? The that looks like he never got over his emo phase? Well, he has a friend, and he’s FINE! And since you are my best friend, it is only the right thing to set you up on a date with a hot guy!” Lance smirked as if he had come up with the greatest idea in the world. This wasn’t the first time Lance dragged her go on double dates with him. He did this already twice before, which she hated, but still went along with it because they were best friends.  
“Lance, the last double date we went on, my date was a taxidermist!”  
“Hey, you can’t knock anyone’s hustle. Also, she was a very nice chick”  
“And she stuffed dead animals for a living,” Allura said rolling her eyes.  
Lance shrugged, “Whatever, besides this time is different, this guy is the one for you Allura, he’s hot, has a stable job, he’s hot.”  
“You said hot twice.”  
“Well it’s cause he is!”  
“Then why don’t you date him instead of the other guy? Keith was it?” Allura was annoyed. Even though they were best friends, she still sometimes did not trust Lance with hooking her up with dates, especially since he had some wild ones of his own.  
“Because I actually like Keith, and Keith is hot too so I’m good with him.”  
“You’re so superficial, Lance.” Allura rolled her eyes and headed towards her kitchen.  
Lance followed behind her, “I am not! Have you seen the people I’ve dated? They weren’t all hot, they had good personalities and shit too. I’m not an asshole. By the way, can you get me a bottle of water while you’re in there, I ran all the way here and now I’m hella thirsty.” Allura rolled her eyes again and groaned as she grabbed another bottled water out of her fridge. She threw it at him, which he missed. “Oh come on Allura,” he said while picking up the bottled water from the floor, “trust me on this. You would really like him. Keith already told me a lot about him, and I think you guys have so much in common!”  
Allura leaned against her fridge, “That’s what you said about the last two dates Lance! I’m done doing that bloody double date thing with you. It’s stupid anyways.” Lance made whining noises and stomped his foot several times like a child who did not get their way.  
“Come on Allura, I’m doing this for you!”  
“For me? I do not need anyone to set me up on dates, nor do I need you to butt into my dating life, I am fine staying single for the rest of my life at this point. Dating is so tiresome anyways and stupid!” She was angry, though she understood that he wanted her to be with someone who could probably make her happy, especially since her break up with her ex-boyfriend, Lotor. She dated Lotor since they were teenagers, he was basically her only real boyfriend. Though he cheated on her constantly, lied to her and manipulated her, which she had put up with it until she past her breaking-point a year ago. “I don’t need someone Lance, I have me, myself and I to make happy!”  
“So, I don’t make you happy Allura? I thought we were friends?”  
She sighed, “Lance. I did not mean it that way. Of course you do, you’re my best friend. It’s just that I don’t like this whole dating thing, I am so over it already that I’m prepared to stay alone forever with many cats.”  
“I would never let someone as beautiful as you, be alone with a bunch of fucking cats, I am gonna get you a fine man that would love you more than you love yourself!” he said as he raised his arms up.  
“Isn’t that something Ru Paul says on drag race?”  
“Kinda, I just mixed the words a bit. Anyways Allura, this guy is the one. Just give him a chance, you won’t regret it, I promise! If you hate him, I’ll so anything you ask to make up for it.”  
“Anything?” She said, raising her brow. Lance’s expression changed from excitement to horror, especially since he believed she was going to make him do the worst thing possible for her.  
“Er… Yes anything,” he hesitates, “So will you go on a double date with me, Allura?  
“Ugh.. fine. You owe me big time if this doesn’t work out Lance, I swear to God.”  
“I know, I know! Anyways it’s tonight so maybe you should start getting ready while I tell Keith the double date is on,” He said as he pulled out his phone and rushed out of the kitchen as fast as he could. He knew Allura was going to be mad that it was a last-minute thing. She hated not being able to prepare herself for anything.  
“TONIGHT!? LANCE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! I NEEDED MORE TIME ITS ALREADY AFTERNOON! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT’S GONNA TAKE TO GET READY AND PICK AN OUTFIT!?” She shouted following behind him. “What am I going to wear? How should I style my hair? Should I do light makeup or glam?”  
Lance turned around and grabbed her shoulders. “Okay Allura calm down, you have until eight, it’s 2pm, you have plenty of time. Also, I already know what you should wear. It’s going to be a casual date at this cool bar downtown, so you don’t need to be super glammed up. I say wear that pretty off the shoulder pink top, a pair of ripped skinny jeans and heels. And natural makeup looks best on you anyways, it makes those beautiful blue eyes of yours pop.”  
“This is why you’re my best friend,” she laughed.  
“I know,” he smiled back at her, “now go and get ready I have to go home and get ready myself. It takes long to look as perfect as I do.”  
As Lance began to walk towards the door, Allura remembered she forgot to ask him for her dates name “Wait, Lance! What’s his name at least? You can’t just tell me I have a date and not tell me his name.”  
“Oh shit, sorry. His name is Shiro.”  
“Shiro, huh?”

 

\-------  
“Keith, I do not need to be set up on a date,” said Shiro. Keith never pushed him to go on dates, so this was new and weird to him.  
“Come on Shiro, it’s a Saturday, you should be going out for once and not stay home watching stupid sci-fi shows. They’re boring anyways,” Keith said as he took a bite out of his food.  
“Hey, I don’t judge you so don’t go judging me. Besides I like being at home on a Saturday, it’s underrated if you ask me.”  
“God Shiro, you sound like an old man,” he groaned, “Look, that guy I’ve been seeing, Lance, has a friend named Allura. She is very pretty and British, I think he said. Lance showed me a picture, and I think you would like her a lot. I mean you guys have a lot in common by what Lance told me about her, and I think you should get back into dating. You haven’t since Adam.” It’s been a few months since Shiro broke up with his ex, Adam. He loved him a lot and thought they would spend the rest of their lives together, though that did not happen. They parted ways a few months back because the relationship began to die. They began to fight more towards the end of their relationship and had started to grow apart. They wanted different things in their lives. The breakup was mutual, though they still had love for each other.  
“Well, I still think it’s too soon to get back into dating. So, I am going to pass.” Shiro said as he bit into his food as well.  
“Come on Shiro, you’re not the only one who’s been through a breakup. You can’t always let that shit get to you. You have to move on sooner or later. I get it you loved Adam, but maybe you would have a change of heart with this girl and fall for her. You could always find love again Shiro.” Shiro looked at Keith. Maybe Keith was right. Maybe he needs to get out there again. Adam is in the past, even though he loved him dearly, but he needed to move on.  
“Okay, Okay, I’ll go. This better be worth it Keith.” He said pointing at him.  
“It will…. I think. Either way if shit gets awkward you could just give me a signal or something so that I could like change the conversation or something. Maybe act like you’re clearing your throat as a sign.”  
“That is the most obvious thing to do Keith. I think I could handle it on my own anyways, don’t worry about me.”

\--------  
Lance and Allura walked into the bar, it was pretty crowded, though it was expected since it was a new and upcoming bar. “Keith and Shiro already got us a table. Now we just need to look for them,” Lance said as he began to look over people. He finally spotted them and pointed, “Look there they are, let go Allura,” he grabbed Allura’s arm, but she pulled back as she looked where Lance pointed to.  
Allura looked at the direction he was pointed at. Holy shit. Lance wasn’t lying. Shiro was beautiful. He was very tall and built. His hair was black, but what seemed to look like bangs was white. He wore a black t-shirt that showed how obviously muscular he was. And his smile, damn it was gorgeous. “Lance, wait. I don’t think I could do this.”  
“What do you mean you can’t do this?”  
“That guy is too hot, the last hot guy I went for broke my heart, I am not falling for that shit again!” She said as she turned around and walked towards the exit.  
“Nope. No, no, no, NO! Allura you are not gonna backout on me now. It’s too late, you’re gonna do this.” He said as he grabbed her again.  
“Lance,” she whined, “You cannot make me do this. Look I’ll call a Lyft for myself and just tell the guy I have strep throat or a stomach virus last minute, just make something up!”  
“Allura no! You are gonna do this! You are a beautiful woman and he ain’t got shit on you. If anything, he should be the lucky one to even be on a date with you!”  
“Aww, Lance.” She smiled at him then changed her expression immediately after, “Shut up. I am not buying that bullshit now, I am going home.”  
“LANCE, OVER HERE!” shouted a voice. They both turned to Keith waving his hand in the air from their table.  
Lance looked at Allura, “Well it’s too late now, they already saw us now come on,” he said dragged her by her arm.  
“Lance no! Stop right now or this friendship is over,” she said while trying to pull him back.  
“You will thank me later now shut up and come on!” He let go of her arm and started to walk to walk towards Keith and Shiro. Allura groaned and walked behind him. She couldn’t make her best friend look stupid at this point. When they reached the table, Lance went up to Keith and kissed him, “Hey babe.”  
“Ew, don’t call me that,” said Keith.  
“Oh, shut up, you like it, you just don’t want to let it ruin your emo persona.”  
“Fuck you, Lance.”  
“I’ll see about that,” said Lance. He turned to Shiro and went in for a handshake, “Hey, I’m Lance, Keith’s boo thang,” Keith groaned behind him, “you must be Shiro.”  
“Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, Lance,” Shiro said as he also went in for a handshake.  
“Oh, and this is my beautiful, best friend, Allura,” Lance said after letting go of Shiro’s hand and pointed towards Allura who was behind him.  
Allura smiled awkwardly. “Hello, nice to meet you both. I heard nice things about you guys.” ‘Damn it,’ Allura thought, ‘I heard nice things about you guys? What were you thinking!? Shiro’s probably going to think I’m weird, or that I sound fake. UGH!’  
“Hey,” said Keith.  
“Hey, it’s nice to meet you too, Allura. Keith told me about you too, I don’t think he was wrong so far,” Shiro said with a big grin on his face.  
Allura smiled back. ‘God he’s beautiful.’ she thought, ‘Okay so I didn’t fuck up yet, or did I?’ She was super nervous. The last time she felt like this towards someone was when she met Lotor, after that, she was usually never this nervous towards dates. Maybe Lance was right. Maybe this was the guy that would make her heart flutter and help her love again.  
“Okay, enough with the introductions, Keith, sit next to me I missed you. Allura sit next to Shiro.” Lance said leading Keith towards two of the empty seats on the opposite side of Shiro.  
“Lance, you saw me yesterday.”  
“Okay, and? What’s your point? I missed you get over it.” Lance said very annoyed. Shiro and Allura laughed as they took their seats. Shiro seemed nice so far to Allura, though she did not want to buy it already since they only exchanged very little words. She hoped and prayed this night will be in her favor. “So, what are we drinking tonight? I’m in the mood for a margarita, no wait, a cranberry and vodka.” Lance said looking over the drink menu.  
“Can you just pick already. I don’t need you to have the waitress waiting for you to make a decision, you did that the other night.”  
“Okay but every drink in that place sounded really good so it was hard to choose.”  
“You ended up getting a beer because you couldn’t choose!”  
“Well, I don’t like to be put in a situation where I’m under pressure!” Keith rolled his eyes. He started to question how much he liked Lance.  
Allura laughed. She was happy to see Lance in a relationship. He actually seemed to be himself with Keith. “They sound like an old, married couple, don’t they?” Shiro whispered towards Allura.  
She jumped slightly, surprised, and looked up at him, “Huh? Oh yes, they do,” she laughed again, “I think it’s cute though.”  
Shiro laughed too, “Yeah it is. 

\--------  
“So Shiro, what’s it like knowing mullet for so long,” Lance said pointing at Keith.  
“Fuck you, Lance.”  
“I told you already, Keith, I’ll think about it. Anyways, tell me all the details about Keith.”  
Shiro put down his drink and laughed “Well for starters, he got into a lot of fights in school, but I don’t blame him for them, kids can be so mean. Though, Keith always meant good and got his things done.”  
“Aww Keith.” Lance wrapped his arm around Keith, “I hope you won those fights, I don’t want to date a loser.”  
“Of course I fucking did,” Keith said as he took a sip of his own drink. “My parents did not raise no bitch.” Everyone laughed. Allura was so far having a good time. She enjoyed how much Lance and Keith bickered at each other, but they looked like they really enjoyed being with each other. She was happy for them. “What about you Allura, what’s it like being friends with this loser?”  
She laughed. “Lance is a great friend, I mean we’ve only known each other since I moved here after university with my ex, though I feel like we’ve known each other forever. He’s always been there with me through all the good and bad times. And as you already can tell, he’s super funny so I’m never bored with him, even though sometimes he could do some really stupid thing.” She said raising her brow and looking at Lance.  
“Yeah I know how he can do stupid things,” Keith looked at Lance too and smiled. “Like when he was trying to hit on me the day we met, he used the dumbest pick up line, literally tried to sit on the bar stool and missed the whole seat somehow and fell. I felt so bad I thought I had to give him a chance.”  
“HEY! I was nervous and I’m very clumsy!” Lance blushed. “But my first impression got us to where we are today.” Lance pulled his arm away from Keith and crossed his arms. “Anyways, I feel like everything so far has been about Keith and I, how about you Shiro? Keith told me you are a former Air Force pilot.”  
“Yeah, I was after I finished college. It was my dream to be a pilot, though it obviously didn’t last that long,” he said waving his prosthetic.  
“I’m sorry,” Allura frowned, “You must have been a great pilot.”  
“He was. He was the top rookie pilots and even after that and he was basically a pilot icon!” said Keith.  
“There’s no need to be sorry Allura. Also, Keith is exaggerating, I was just alright.” Shiro said smiling at Allura.  
“Stop trying to be humble, Shiro,” Keith took another sip of his drink, “I’m telling you Allura, he was great.”  
“I believe Keith,” Allura said pointing towards Keith, “I know it’s not an easy thing to be an Air Force pilot, my father was one, and he told me the job isn’t a walk in the park.”  
“Wait, really? Your father was a pilot?” Shiro was surprised.  
“Yup. He was a great pilot from the stories my uncle Coran tells me about their time in the Royal Air Force. My dad doesn’t like to think so, but everyone knows who he is in the force.” Allura’s face lit up when she spoke about her father. She loved and missed him so much. They did not speak for a while when she moved to the U.S. with Lotor, since he hated him, though now that he was retired, he would visit Allura every chance he and her mother had, and they would speak on the phone every day.  
“Wow! He must have been really amazing if everyone remembers his name!” Shiro said in excitement, “Not to sound weird or anything but it would be really cool to meet someone who is seen as an iconic pilot.” He rubbed the back of his head. ‘Damn it, she probably thinks I am weird now.’  
“No worries,” she said waving her hand, “I think you two would get along well and talk about pilot stuff. My dad would enjoy that.”  
“Yeah I think he would like you even better as his future son-in-law,” Lance said while placing his glass on his lips.  
“LANCE!” Allura shouted. Allura’s face turned pink from embarrassment. She was gonna kill him later for that.  
“What? It’s just a joke.”  
“It’s not a funny one,” Allura said still blushing. “You are so lucky you’re on the other side of this table.”  
“Okay guys, calm down,” said Shiro, “Lance, you should apologize to Allura.”  
“Wow, you really are a mediator like Keith said.”  
“I told you,” Keith said stuffing his face with fries. “He was the one to always had to go to the principle and convince them not to expel me. I hated it because he made me apologize to the fuckers I fought just so that I won’t be expelled.”  
“Hey,” Shiro pointed at Keith, “I was looking out for you. You didn’t need that on your record that you were expelled.”  
“I was still suspended though, which was on my record too. So, it made no sense in the end of the day.”  
Shiro shook his head and placed his hand on his forehead. “Anyways, Lance, please apologize to Allura.”  
“Fine, Fine. I’m sorry best friend. Lance smirked, “Though you have to admit, Shiro seems like a really good guy to bring home.”  
“Lance! I swear to GOD!”  
\--------  
“Ugh, I have to use the bathroom. Keith come with me,” Lance said as he got up from his seat and grabbed Keith. Keith did not protest and followed. Allura knew he did that on purpose, he was too obvious. ‘They just want us alone together,’ Allura thought, ‘Though, I don’t mind it. Shiro seems like a really nice guy so far.’  
“Those two really think they’re slick huh?” laughed Shiro.  
“Oh my gosh, I thought I was the only one thinking it,” Allura giggled, “Lance really is too obvious. Once, on a previous double date a few months back, he knew I didn’t like my date so he kicked me in the leg, so I could say ‘ow’ just to make it seem like I was saying that because of a stomach ache. My date obviously knew it was a lie, I could tell by her face, but Lance thought he planned that out so good. He said, ‘Oh no, Allura do you have a stomach ache again? I’m sorry guys I think we should go. She’s been having a stomach ache all day but, she didn’t want to miss out on your date, so she still came.’ He literally had me walk out with him and told me to act like I could barely walk because of my ‘stomach pain.’”  
“Oh my god. Really!?”  
“Yeah! The person he was seeing literally ended things with him because of that. She cursed him out and said we embarrassed her friend.”  
“Wow. But Lance was just looking out for you though, he’s a good friend.”  
“Yeah, he is.” She smiled at Shiro.  
“Well, I hope this double date wasn’t a disaster,” Shiro smiled back at her.  
“Nope, actually this was probably the best one I’ve been on. I had a really good time.” ‘Damn it Allura. You shouldn’t have said this was the best double date you had. What if he doesn’t even want to see me again? Then I just made myself look like a fool!’ she thought. ‘Lance better get his ass back here soon before I fuck up again!’  
“I mean I’ve never been on a double date, or a date in quite a while, but I’m really glad I came tonight.”  
‘God, I hope he isn’t saying that to be nice. Okay Allura, relax. He’s not against you, you’re just overthinking things now.’ Her nerves were kicking back up again. She really liked him, they got along so well. She really hoped for a second date, or even his number to become friends. They had so much in common. They liked the same foods, Shiro majored in astronomy, while Allura minored in it, and their taste in music was even similar. It was like they were meant to be. “Yeah, I’m glad I came too. To be honest I really said no at first, but Lance convinced me.” ‘Damn it, Allura, don’t be too honest!’  
“Oh, same here. But I thought, why the hell not? And I’m glad I said that because I got to meet you.” He couldn’t stop looking at her. How could he not look at her, she was beautiful. She had beautiful dark skin, and her blue eyes looked as if they were shinning. Shiro just wanted to put his fingers through her long, curly white hair and pull her into a kiss already. Though of course, that wasn’t appropriate. He just wishes he could. But just looking at Allura’s smile as he said that to her, he couldn’t help his stare.  
“Okay, we are back,” Lance said as he walked over to his seat.  
“Lance, you don’t have to announce that. Anyways, Lance and I decided to pay the bill because we dragged you two with us, so it’s just fair.”  
“What? Keith, no that’s not necessary, I’ll pay for Allura and I, and then you guys could pay for yourselves.” Shiro said as he began to reach for his wallet.  
“Shiro, Keith, no. It’s okay I could pay for myself,” Allura said as she began to reach into her purse.  
“Nope! Both of you stop it.” Lance reached his hand out as if he was going to slap their hands, “It’s our treat. Just pay us back with drinks again next time, okay?”  
“Fine,” Shiro and Allura agreed.  
“Good, anyways, what was the tea while we were gone?”  
“Lance!”  
\-------  
Shiro and Allura were alone in the Lyft, thanks to Lance and Keith. They decided it was a good idea for Shiro to drop Allura home while they went they went back to Lance’s place. Allura was gonna kill them both. She was already plotting how she was gonna make Lance pay for that, especially if she doesn’t get a kiss from Shiro tonight. ‘That bastard,’ she thought, ‘It’s bye bye five years of friendship if this goes bad. Snip Snip Lance.’  
“Ma’am, is it his building right here?” said the driver.  
“Huh? Oh yes, thank you.” She said as she grabbed her purse and opened the car door. Shiro thanked the driver as well and wished him a good night as he followed behind Allura. They walked up to the entrance of her building quietly. ‘Welp, wishful thinking of a kiss tonight Allura.’ She turned around before they got to the entrance door. “I had a really good time tonight Shiro. Thank you for making me think that not all double dates with Lance are bad.”  
Shiro laughed, “I should thank you too. I really enjoyed tonight.” They went silent for a few seconds, though it felt like minutes to the both of them.  
“Do… do you want to come upstairs for some coffee?” ‘Allura are you nuts! He’s gonna think this date is going to end up as a one-night fucking stand. Or, he could not be so nice, but if that’s the case, I know who I am going to haunt if something bad happens. It’s too late now Allura, just say your farewell to this life.’  
“Are you sure that’s okay?” he blushed, “I mean I don’t mind, o-of course.” He rubbed the back of his neck again. He did not want this night to end, but he did not want Allura doing anything she wasn’t comfortable with, especially since she hesitated to invite him up.  
“Yeah! It’s fine. We are just going to have coffee, unless, you don’t like coffee?” ‘Jesus Christ, Allura,’ she thought to herself.  
“N-no I do love coffee.”  
\--------  
“Wow. Nice place you got here.” Shiro said admiring her apartment. It fit Allura well. Everything was basically white, light blue, and blush pink, which he figured it was Allura’s favorite colors.  
“Thanks. Sorry if everything looks too girly. Everyone says that when they see my apartment,” she said as she took her jacket off and put it on the coat rack. She lend out her hand to Shiro, “I can take your jacket if you would like.”  
“Oh, uh yeah sure, thank you.”  
He removed his jacket and handed it to her. She placed his jacket on the coat rack and began to remove her shoes right after. “These bloody shoes are so nice, yet hurt like hell,” she laughed. She kicked them off to the side and lead Shiro to the couch. “Have a seat while I go ahead and make the coffee make yourself comfortable.” She smiled and walked towards her kitchen. As she began to prepare the coffee, she felt her phone buzz in her back pocket. ‘It must be Lance’ she thought as she pulled the phone out. She was right it was Lance.  
‘Hey, best friend. Are you home yet or did you take Shiro to a hotel to screw him? Don’t forget to use protection if you’re planning it ;)’ He wrote. She was really going to kill him.  
‘STFU LANCE,’ she messaged back, ‘I am not going to screw him! I am not that kind of woman!’  
‘I was just joking sheesh. Anyways are you home already?’  
‘Yes, I am. I actually invited Shiro up for some coffee.’  
‘I thought you just said you weren’t that kind of girl LIAR!’  
‘I AM NOT! SHUT UP! I really did invite him up for ONLY coffee. I just want to talk more that’s all’  
‘Do you hear that Allura? The wedding bells?’  
Allura turned red, ‘Lance! Shut up! You are already on my shit list! I told you I’ll end this friendship. SNIP SNIP LANCE!’  
‘NO NOT OUR FRIEND SHIP! :’( LOL anyways have fun and use protection if it gets to that point’  
‘Fuck off Lance!’ She rolled her eyes once again. She really questioned her friendship with Lance. The coffee maker began to beep so she put her phone back into her pocket and put the coffee into mugs. “Hey Shiro,” she called out, “how do you like your coffee?”  
“Just black is fine!” he called out back. She put creamer and sugar into hers before heading out back to the living room. She walked over to him and placed both coffee cups on the coffee table.  
“It’s super hot so don’t touch it yet.”  
“Okay,” he replied. He placed both his hands on his knees. He hadn’t felt this way about someone in a long time. As she sat right next to him, his heart began to race. ‘Okay, Shiro, you were okay sitting next to her at the bar, what makes it different this time? Oh wait, I know. WE ARE IN HER APARTMENT! ALONE. TOGETHER. NOT IN PUBLIC!’ He couldn’t help but overthink at that moment. ‘Okay while she was gone, you noticed her pile of books, ask her what’s her favorite book or something, start a conversation idiot!’ “Um... so, I see you have many books. I’m assuming you love to read too.” ‘IDIOT! Of course she probably likes to read! She has a bunch of books!’  
“Yes, I do actually. I just love how reading allows you to picture the story in your head. It’s probably my favorite thing to do.” Her eyes brightened up the same way it did when she spoke about her father. He liked to see her so passionate about the things she loved.  
“What’s your favorite genre?”  
“Sci-fi fantasies, with romance of course. I happened to be a hopeless romantic.” She said as she placed her hand on her chest, “So cliché for a girl to like romance, right?”  
“No! Of course not. I think romance is great, especially when sci-fi is involved. I happened to be a big fan of sci-fi shows.”  
“Really! Me too! Lance calls me a nerd for watching them, even though when it’s on, he’s always right there next to me asking me what’s going to happen, or who’s in love with who.”  
Shiro laughed, “Keith tells me the same! But instead, he refuses to watch with me and stays on his phone the whole time.”  
“Well, he’s missing out on some good stuff,” Allura said as she grabbed her coffee to take a sip. Shiro did as well. “They just don’t understand the greatness of sci-fi. It’s superior over other show. You have the action, drama, and romance in one, and most of the time, it involves space, which is like the coolest thing ever!”  
“I think that’s the astronomy major and minor in us to appreciate how great sci-fi is,” he laughed again.  
“I guess you’re right,” she laughed along, “But also, they got bad taste in quality shows. Those two were meant for each other if you ask me.”  
“They really are,” Shiro took a sip of his coffee, “I swear Keith was never like that with anyone but Lance,”  
“Same with Lance! I guess we are gonna have to plan their wedding soon.” They both laughed. Allura’s heart began to beat fast. Could she really like someone again after Lotor? A part of her believed she could not trust again, but something about Shiro made her believe she could trust him. He obviously was not Lotor in anyway.  
“Oh man, their ears are probably ringing because we are talking about them.”  
“Serves them right,” she laughed again. Things got quiet again. They both took another sip of their coffee. ‘Okay Allura, maybe you should make a move, it’s the twenty-first century. Women could live above the stereotype and make a move on a guy.’ “Shir-”  
“Allura,” they both said at the same time.  
“Um… you first Shiro.” ‘Oh my God did he read my mind? Is he going to make a move or do I still have to?’  
“Well... I… um… really, really am having such a good night, which I haven’t had in a very, very, long time with someone and I just… I just want to thank you, for allowing me to spend time with you.” He said looking at her trying to hold back his blush.  
Allura blushed as well, “I… um… had a really great night too, Shiro. I also haven’t had a good night with someone so, I should also thank you.” They stared into each other’s eyes. Shiro could feel himself leaning in towards Allura. He couldn’t hold his blush back any longer.  
“Can… Can I kiss you?” he asked.  
“Y-yes,” she hesitated. This was the moment they both been waiting for. Shiro began to lean further towards Allura. She slowly closed her eyes and waited till their lips met. Her heart began to beat faster and faster, becoming impatient that that point. Then she felt it. She felt his lips touch hers. They were softer than she expected, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was what she was feeling at that moment. He deepened the kiss a bit, which she gave in. ‘Holy shit,’ she thought, ‘We are actually kissing. God this feels so right.’ She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body closer to hers. She did not want this kiss to end. It felt like a fantasy.  
\-------  
“So next weekend, right?” Shiro said as he walked toward the door. He grabbed his jacket, put it on, and turned back towards Allura.  
She giggled, “Yes, next weekend. Just me and you. Not me, you, Lance and Keith,”  
“Of course not,” he laughed, “I just want us to have a date alone.”  
“So do I. But don’t tell Keith and Lance this went well, okay? I want to make it seem like it was bad so that I could make Lance do me anything I ask, then I’ll tell him it went great,” she said pointing at him, “This will be our secret until I get what I want and teach Lance a lesson.”  
Shiro laughed again, “Of course, I’ll keep it a secret.” He filled up the space between them and wrapped his arm around her waist. She placed her arms around his neck and went in for another kiss. They pulled apart and smiled at each other, “Don’t forget our date.”  
“I won’t!” She said as she pulled away from him and patted his chest, “now go home. It’s already one in the morning, you must be tired. Also text me when you get home. I want to make sure you’re home safe.”  
“I’m actually not, but I’ll go. And I will, don’t worry,” he smiled at her, “good night, Allura.”  
“Good night, Shiro,” she smiled back. He opened the door and walked into the apartment hallway he turned back towards Allura and waved good bye before he walked away. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. “You did it Allura! I am so proud of you!” she said to herself. Her phone vibrated. She thought maybe Shiro texted her that he forgot sometime, but it wasn’t Shiro, it was Lance once again.  
‘Best friend, you up? How did it go? Did you guys screw? Did it end up not going so well? Spill the tea sis!’ he wrote.  
She smiled at her phone, “I got you now Lance,” she said. ‘Lance, I am going to fuck you up, you owe me big time!’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end LOL. Thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Follow me on Tumblr @ Venus-nights.tumblr.com!


End file.
